


"I want one."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "I want one."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I want one."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "I want one."

"I want one," Bruce Wayne muttered. 

He stood beside Oliver, and the two watched as Felicity upgraded and reinforced the Wayne Industries’ computer system. Oliver smiled with pride as he watched his blonde partner’s ponytail bob behind her. 

"Can I borrow yours?" Wayne asked.

"Hell no," Oliver shook his head. 

"But-"

"No, Wayne," He said sternly. "This one’s mine. Find your own."

"My own… what, exactly?" Wayne’s eyebrow shot up. "What is she to you, Oliver? Executive assistant? Personal assistant? IT girl? Partner?"

"Felicity," He said simply. "She’s Felicity. And I said back off. She’s mine."

"Alright, alright," He laughed, putting his hands up. "She’s your Felicity, I got it."

Oliver rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the satisfied beast pounding its chest within him. His Felicity. 

"Hello, anyone home?" Felicity waved her hand in front of Oliver’s face. "I’m done with the Wayne firewall. They’re all good now. Question is, are you all good?"

"Huh? Yeah," He nodded. Bruce had started laughing beside him, but said nothing. He thanked them and shook both of their hands.

"Thank you again, Miss Smoak. Oliver," Wayne nodded.

"Bruce," Oliver replied.

"Hey, if I can’t find one of my own, I might just have to borrow yours again!" Wayne called out to them.

"Borrow your what?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"Nothing," He muttered. 

"Okay… Hey, so can I have next Thursday off? Bruce invited me-" Oliver’s eyebrows shot up, making Felicity laugh. "That was a joke, Oliver. Relax, I’m just kidding."

"That’s not funny, Felicity," He muttered, looking out the car window.


End file.
